


What members of bands would be if they were songs

by safetypin



Series: What Song Are They? [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, This was me being weird at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title sweetie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What members of bands would be if they were songs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like a few of these... by the way

What each band member would be if they were a song…  
(This is why I need a life)  
(I also need a time machine)  
(Take me away Doctor!!)  
(I’m a whovian, fight me pplz)

Pete Wentz: Ain’t It Fun by Paramore

Patrick Stump: Ho Hey by The Lumineers 

Joe Trohman: Longview by Green Day

Andy Hurley: American Idiot by Green Day

Brendon Urie: What’s My Age Again? by Blink 182

Ryan Ross: Don’t Forget Me by Simple Minds

Jon Walker: Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day

Spencer Smith: Days Go By by Lifehouse

Dallon Weeks: Misery Business by Paramore

Brent Willson: Since You Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson 

Gerard Way: UR So Gay by Katy Perry

Mikey Way: The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel

Bob Bryar: Secrets by OneRepublic

Frank Iero: Lucky by Jason Mraz

Ray Toro: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey

Gabe Saporta: I’m Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO

William Beckett: Hear Me by Imagine Dragons

Alex Gaskarth: All the Small Things by Blink 182

Jack Barakat: How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds

Hayley Williams: Happy by Pharrell 

Tyler Joseph: Words by Train

Josh Dun: This Love by Maroon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for partaking in my strangeness. If you have any opinions, or think I left someone out, please comment!


End file.
